Digimon Adventure 23
by Kokoro Tsuki
Summary: Dois anos se passaram desde que o Mal tomou o Mundo Digital e agora nossos digiescolhidos levam uma vida normal. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jou estão cursando a faculdade. Daisuke, Takeru, Ken, Hikari, Miyako, Koushirou e Mimi estão no ensino médio. Iori no fundamental. Estão todos vivendo felizes, mas suas vidas prometem mudar quando o jovem Yami entra na sala de Hikari e eles desc


Hikari se levantou apressada, afinal, estava atrazada para seu primeiro dia de aula no colegial.

Se vestiu com pressa e desceu para tomar seu café.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca!- Taichi brincou.

– Nem vem onii-chan, não to com paciencia pra isso!-ela respondeu asperamente.

– Nossa, por que o mal-humor?-ele perguntou.

– Aii, é que eu estou atrazada e você sabe como eu odeio me atrazar, ainda mais com Takeru-kun e o Daisuke-kun me esperando hoje!

– Agora entendi o motivo da preocupação ...- ele disse emburrado.

Hikari corou:

– N-não é nada disso que está pensando!

Taichi riu da reação da irmã:

– Tudo bem, tudo bem ... voce vai ver a Tailmon hoje?

– Vou sim, depois da aula junto com os outros.- ela disse pegando sua mochila - Tchau, Nii-chan, já estou indo!

– Espera que eu vou com você!- gritou pegando um pedaço de pão e indo em atraz da irmã mais nova.

– Não precisa me levar pra escola!- hikari sorriu.

–Posso até não precisar .. mas gosto de cuidar da minha irmãzinha! -riu desarrumando os cabelos dela.

–Ah! Para com isso!-eka gritava entre risadas.

( ... )

–Ei, vamos logo! Não tenho o dia inteiro para te esperar!- uma garota cobrou.

Ela tinha mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho de Hikari, talvez fosse um pouco maior.

Seus cabelos eram brancos ficando rosados nas pontas, seu corpo era bem desenvolvido.

–Do que está reclamando, não pedi para me esperar, Hanayo.- um garoto um pouco maior que ela respondeu.

Este tinha seus cabelos negros bagunçados com partes vermelhas.

–Não precisa falar assim comigo!-ela disse emburrada- E você sabe muito bem que é Hana!

–Tá bom, tá bom-ele sorriu com deboche.- Agora vamos, Hana!

Ela retribui o sorriso debochado:

–Vamos, Yami!

( ...)

–Oque foi Hikari?-Taichi perguntou preocupado ao ver sua irmã colocar a mão no peito.

–N-nada, Taichi-niichan ... e-eu estou bem ...

Taichi preocupado se agachou e disse:

–Se acontecer alguma coisa, por favor, me diga!-ele pediu colocando as mãos nos braços dela.

–Tá bom, pode deixar!-ela sorriu, depois abraçando seu irmão entrou na escola.

–Hikari ...- taichi murmurou enqaunto via sua irmã entrar, depois se virou e viu um casal entrado, se focou bem nos dois.

O medo dominou seu corpo e pode sentir um frio assustar subri por sua espinha.

( ... )

–Hikari!- Daisuke gritou indo em direção a garota.

Daisku não tina mudado muito, continuava com os oculos de mergulho e havia crescido um pouco, mas ainda sendo mais baixo que Takeru.

–Bom, Daisuke-kun.- ela olhou para o lado- Takeru-kun ...

Ela apenas sorriu de volta.

Takeru era outro que não tinha mudado horrores, o jovem havia crescido e passado seu amigo e também não usava mais aquele chapéu.

–Alguém viu a Miyako?- Hikari perguntou antes de ouvir os gritos da amiga.

Miyako havia mudado e muito! agora não usava mais óculo tampa de garrafa, havia mudado e colocado oculos mais midernos, também não usava mais o lenç cabelos dela, agora iam até metade da coxa, tendo a franja jogada para o lado, seu corpo havia se desenvolvido bastante.

Os outros ficaram de boca aberta, bastaram quatro meses para ela mudar tanto assim, ou havia mudado e ninguém tinha percebido?

–Oque houve com vocês?Por acaso ficaram mudos?-Miyako perguntou.

–Ah .. não é nada ...-Hikari respondeu-Como tem passado?

–Muito bem! Souberam que o Ken vai estudar nessa escola?

–FALA SÉRIO?- Daisuke perguntou.

–Falo sim!- Miyako sorriu.

–Como sabe?-Takueru perguntou.

–Bem ...- ela corou- Temos nos falado ...

Bastou isso para Hikari lhe dar um olhar mais desconfiado e Daisuke não entender nada.

–Bom, mudando de assunto, vamos para o Mundo Digital hoje?

–Vamos sim!-Hikari respondeu- Assim que sairmos da escola,ok?

Todos assentiram, até que alguém trombou em Hikari e derrubando.

–Hikari!- Takeru foi ajuda-la.- Tudo bem?

–Estou bem sim.

–Ei, Olhe por onde anda!-Daisuke gritou.

O garoto de cabelos negros e mechas vermelhas apenas o encararam.

Depois respondeu:

–Não se meta no meu caminho!

–Como é?-Takeru pergutou indo em direção a ele.

–oque você ouviu!

Estaria para começar uma briga ali senão fosse a intervenção de Hana:

–Pare com isso! Não temos tempo para esse tipo de coisa!

–Você tem razão!

–Sei que tenho! Agora vamos ... Yami!-ela disse se retirando junto com ele.

–Y-Yami?-Hikari engasgou ao ouvir esse nome e quase desmaiou.

–Tudo bem?-Miyako perguntou.

–Não ... agora não estou ...

( ... )

–Você é mal, Yami ...- Hana riu sarcasticamente.

– E você uma otima atriz, Hanayo ...

– Hana !- ela respondeu em tom maligno e entreram na sala, onde havia um garoto de cabelos curtos azuis jogados para o lado, um tanto alto, na verdade, do mesmo tamanho que Yami.

'' Acho que esse ano vai ser mais interessante que nós imaginamos ..." Hana pensou maliciosamente enquanto o sinal tocava.

A turma dos digiesclohidos entrou, e ...

–KEN!- Daiskue entrou indo em direção ao amigo.

–B-bom dia, Daisuke...- ele respondeu um tanto nervoso.

–Por aqui, Hikari ... -Takeru disse ajudando ela a sentar e apanes acenando para Ken.

A garota repetiu o mesmo gesto.

–Oque houve?- Ken perguntou.

–Depois a gente fala.-Miyako disse antes de correr para sua sala.

–Está tudo bem mesmo?-Takeru perguntou.

–Mais ou menos ... mas vai melhorar.-Hikari respondeu e depois lançou um olhar em direção de Yami.

–Não se preocupe com esse cara!-Daisuke disse lhe oferecendo um sorriso amigável.

–Tem razão .. -ela retribui os sorriso.

Logo o professor entrou na sala e fez Hana e Yami sairem de cima das carteiras e sentarem nas cadeiras.

Ambos obedeceram com um tom de deboche que irritava os digiescolhidos.

O professor fez as apresentações e tudo mais, disse que estava feliz em trabalhar com eles esse ano, e outras coisas, finalmente a aula começou.

Passado alguns minutos ...

–EU DISSE QUE A AGENTE DEVIA TER SAIDO MAIS CEDO!-uma voz feminina gritava fora da sala chamando a atenção dos alunos.

–AH! FIQUE CALADA SUA IDIOTA!-um voz masculina respondeu.

–Parece que chegaram ...- Hana disse com um sorriso irônico.

Yami sorriu de volta.

O coração de Hikari se apertou.

Dois jovens entraram na sala. Um menino e uma menina, eram ambos parecidos e discutiam, discutiam muito!

–Ah, escuta aqui Tsuki, você já está se achando!

–Olha só que fala né, Taiyou?

Tsuki, a garota, tinha traços delicados, cabelos negros como ébano e olhos azuis escuros, não tinha um corpo super definido como o de Hana, mas tinha suas curvas no lugar certo.

Taiyou, o garoto, já tinha traços mais agressivos, os cabelos eram negros, tão negros quanto o ébano, os olhos eram castanhos escuros, alto, de corpo em formação.

–Ei, vocês dois!- o professor gritou- Parem de atrapalhar a tranquilidade da minha aula e vão sentar.

–Segura as pontas aí, não tá vendo que nós estamos ocupados?- Tsuki gritou sem perceber que era o professor que havia falado.

–T-Tsuki ...- Taiyou disse com uma gota.

–OQUE É?-ela gritou.

–Para fora da minha sala, mocinha.- o professor disse com uma aura sombria.

–Ah, nem queria ter aula mesmo!-Tsuki disse saindo.

Taiyou riu timidamente.

–E você?

–E-eu vou sentar ...

Taiyou andou um pouco pela sala até avsitar o garoto de olhos vermelhos sangue, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e foi se sentra atraz dele.

–Finalmente!-Hana sorriu.

–Não sei do que tanto reclama minha cara Hanayo.- Taiyou lhe respondeu.

–Sou uma mulher, adoramos isso, e é Hana.

Taiyou sorriu para ela que retribuiu o sorriso.

Decerto, aquele pequeno grupo era sombrio, e essas sobra deixavam não só os digiescolhidos, mas todos na sala desconfortaveis.

( ... )

Na sala de Miyako estava uma garota com na qual ela não havia estudado ano passado, Honoka.

Só sabia seu nome por conta da apresentação, que no caso do Honoka tinha sido rápida e fria.

Mas Miyako estva impressionada na beleza dela.

Honoka era dona de cabelos loiros lisos e olhos castanhos um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um e uma voz suave.

Miyako precbia que metade de sua sala havia se aproximado dela, tanto meninas, quanto meninos.

Mas ... sentia algo sombrio vindo da menina.

( ... )

O mesmo acontecia com Koushirou (pra quem não sabe é o Izzy), em sua sala esse ano ia estudar uma garota de nome Mizuki.

Izzy só havia descoberto o nome dela por ter sido citado por uma garota antes da aula começar.

Mizuki era uma garota de corpo normal para a idade, talvez com mais seios que as outra cabelos cacheado eram castanho eos olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

Izzy a observava, parecia ... fria ...

( ... )

Finalmente o sinal havia tocado, poderiam buscar Iori e ir ao Digimundo, e isso alegrava a eles, tanto que Yami quase tinha saido de suas mentes ... quase ...

–Ainda pensando naquele idiota, Hikari?-Daisuke perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

–Mas sinceramente ele era bonitinho ...- Miyako disse colocando as mãos atraz da cabeça.

–Não fale besteiras!-Daisuke respondeu.

–Eu estou falando sério! Ele é bonitinho !

E os dois começaram a discutir, até que Ken avistou Iori, e depois de avisar os outros foram correndo em direção a ele.

Iori tinha crescido muito, estava quase no tamanho de Daisuke, seus cabelos agora estavam maiores e seus olhos tinham um tom verde cada vez mais intenço.

Ele estava vestido com um casaco cinza e calsa bege.

–E aí pessoal?-ele disse com um sorriso.

O grupo dos digiescolhidos começaram a conversar, até que viram uma garotinha sair correndo dali.

Ela tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura que Iori, um pouco mais alta e com corpo em desvolvimento.

Seus lonogs cabelos eram rosados e lisos e os olhos azuis como uma camiseta rosa com detalhes em dourado e por cima um macacão de saia jeans com detalhes mantinha um sorriso nos labios e com voz doce gritou:

–Onii-chan!

–Yo, sakura!- o garoto respondeu.

Os digiescolhidos estavam surpresos com a cena, o irmão daquela garota com traços tão doces os encarou com seus olhos vermelhos sangue.

–Yami ...- Daisuke e Hikari disseram entre dentes.

–Hã?-o garoto de cabelos se surpreendeu ao ve-los lá, mas depois deu um sorriso maldoso- Conhece eles?

–Não, mas Iori-kun é meu cologa de sala.-Sakura respondeu.

–Bom saber ...

–Ora.- Daisuke cerrou os punhos.

–Yami, Sakura!Temos que ir!-Mizuki gritou do outro lado da rua.

–Já vamos!-Sakura respondeu correndo.

–Ei, tome cuidado!- Yami gritou indo atraz dela.

–Só vocês, hein?- Honoka sorriu.

–Nunca mudam!-o gemeos disseram juntos.

–Ora, parem de enrolar!-Hana reclamou virando o rosto.

E sairam.

–Conhcem eles?-Iori perguntou-Eu conheço a Sakura.

–Yami, Hana e esses gemeos são da nossa sala- Takeru disse com despreso na voz.

– Honoka é da minha, e eu ouvi Koushirou-san falar dessa outra garota.- Miyako completou.

–Bom, vamos!-Hikari disse- Ainda temos que trocar de roupa.

( ... )

–Onii-chan, por que você riu daquele jeito?-Sakura perguntou.

–Voce sabe que eu posso ser assim, Sakura.

–Deixo-o quieto por um tampo, Sakura-chan- Tsuki disse com um sorriso.

Sakura o retribuiu.

Enquanto isso, Yami e Hana se apressavam, indo na frente do grupo.

–Nós vamos não é?-Hana perguntou.

–Eu disse que iamos hoje, não disse?

Hana sorriu:

–Ótimo ..

( ... )

Os digiescolhidos terminavem de se trocar.

Hikari finalmente havia terminado de se trocar, agora estava com uma camiseta rosa com um lírio branco e sua saia era também branca, as sapatilhas eram rosas com detalhes prateados.

Miyako vestia uma camiseta roxa com mangas compridas, shoorts jeans curtos e botas pretas, seus cabelos estavam presos, pos cima da blusa um casaco regata num tom marrom, seus óculos estavam sobre os olhos com uma faixa coloirido amarrada a sua cabeça.

Takeru vestia uma camiseta branca com detalhes verdes e shoorts beges.(não vou descrever a roupa dos meninos direito por que não importa).

Daisuke estava com uma camiseta azul com por cima de uma marela com um raio vermelho no peito e calsas cinzas.

Ken estava com um casaco preto e uma camiseta listrada cinza com roxo escuro junto de um cachecol com detalhes verdes e calsa jeans.

Iori já foi citado.

–Vamos?-Miyako perguntou e os outros assentiram- Digiportal abra! Digiescolhidos, lá vamos nós!

O portal se abriu.

A luz tapava a visão de Hikari, e quando ela abriu os olhos estava no Mundo Dgital.

Logo, so digiescolhidos foram encontrando seus digimons.

Todos iam ficando felizes até que ouviram um barulho e foram em diração a eles, ao chegar apenas tiveram tempo de ver um digimon morrer, outro rir e um humano sorrir.

O assombro dos digiescolhiso aumentou ao ver os outroa humanos que lá estavam.

–O-oque estão fazendo aqui?-Takeru gagejou.

–Que surpresa desagradavel, hein?-Taiyou sorriu cruzando os braços.

– Por que estão aqui?- Miyako perguntou gritando.

–Não é óbvio?-Hana perguntou tirando seus digivaice rosa com verde- Nós somos digiescolhidos ..

O susto foi geral para o outro grupo, Hikari, com tremendo medo perguntou para Yami:

–V-Você é digiescolhido do que?

Yami sorriu sracasticamente:

–Não é claro? O meu nome diz! Eu, Kokoro Yami ... sou digiescolhidos das trevas ...


End file.
